Fix You (Rewritten)
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Niff Vampire AU! Jeff comes to Dalton broken, and afraid. Nick is the perfect one to fix him, but will Jeff let him? I've rewritten all these chapters to make them better.
1. Chapter 1

**TRIGGER WARNING! CONTAINS DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, SELF-HARM, AND EATING DISORDER!**

Jeff's breathing picked up as they neared the school. He still hated his mother for making him come here. It wasn't fair. It wouldn't cure him. It wouldn't make it better. All the school would do was land him in the hospital...or the morgue. His hands were practically shaking. He was terrified. He swallowed as they drove under the gate that read; "Dalton Academy for Boys"

'More like bloodsuckers.' he thought to himself. He could practically feel his skin getting paler the closer they got to the dreaded building. This was the worst torture his parents had thought of yet.

"Jeff I understand your upset with us..." his mother said playing the part of a parent that actually cared. Jeff knew she didn't though. This was just another form of torture and a way to get him out of her life. He snorted, upset didn't even begin to cover it. He was livid, and at the same time he was absolutely terrified. His mom continued, "But this really is for the best. I promise."

He glared at her. This wasn't for the best. If anything this would get him killed. "This won't fix anything."

"Jeff..." she sighed, trying not to let her real irritation with the boy come through. "Give it a chance sweetheart please." He remained silent. He knew he had no choice. Mrs. Sterling parked the car and got out. Jeff followed, knowing he had to. He looked at the gothic style building. It was huge. Jeff was sure he'd get lost in it. At least he'd get to go home at night. He wouldn't have to worry about figuring out the dorms as well. They headed to the headmaster's office. It was at the top of one of the towers and Jeff honestly thought the stairs were never going to end. Just when he thought they were close they came to another set. They passed others on the stairs as the climbed. Jeff tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, but it didn't matter. As soon as the scent of his mother's, and his own blood hit the air, all eyes were on them. Jeff felt his heart race faster as the red eyes turned to him. He swallowed thickly and walked a bit faster toward the office. By the time they reached the top his legs were burning. He hoped he never got sent to the headmaster's office again. In his life.

"Hello, we have an appointment with Mr. Darrow." his mom told the receptionist.

"Last name?" she asked. Jeff studied the woman. She was tall. Or she would've been if she was standing. She had long blonde hair that almost reached her waist and blood red eyes.

"Sterling." his mother replied. Jeff sighed. He hated that name. He wished so much that he could change it. He didn't want to be associated with his mother. Or his father. They made his life hell and he had no love for them.

"Go right ahead." the receptionist said. She smiled at Jeff, revealing her fangs. He raced after his mom. He may not like her but at least she was human. He could shove her to the vampires and save himself if he needed to. They walked into the headmaster's office. Jeff looked around. The first thing he noticed was everything was black. No exception. The curtains were closed to tiny slits, and the paintings looked to be originals, and were all very old. It had a very gothic feeling like the rest of the school.

"Ah, Mrs. Sterling, Jeff it's nice to see you." he said. He smiled, his fangs sticking out. His eyes glittered as they landed on Jeff, and he shifted nervously. Picture Dracula in your head. That was what Mr. Darrow looked like. He had that classic vampire look. The slicked back hair. The nice suit. Though he didn't wear a cape. But Jeff could see a black coat with red lining hanging on the coat stand by the door. Talk about old fashioned. This guy looked like he'd just stepped off the set for a horror movie.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Darrow, and might I thank you again, for allowing him to enter the school half way through the year like this." he mom said. Jeff rolled his eyes. Her voice was so fakely sweet. It made Jeff want to puke. He couldn't believe people actually bought the act she fed them. But he guessed she'd had a long time to perfect it.

"Of course. He'll be rooming by himself for now." The headmaster said, catching Jeff's attention.

Jeff nearly choked. She'd promised him he could come home at nights. Not that home was much better than death, but still. "Mom I thought I was driving home for the nights."

"Oh honey don't be silly." she laughed, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about. "That's over an hour drive." In actuality it was probably about 35 minutes. But Jeff knew she was just acting. He clenched his jaw to keep from lashing out. He couldn't. Not here. Not now. "We don't have that kind of gas money. Especially not for your truck." Jeff pouted. That meant his truck wasn't going to come here after all. His dad had probably already sold it as scrap metal so he could buy more drugs and beer. That was all his parents did anyway. Drink and get high. Well it wasn't everything, but it was mostly everything.

"Anyway." Mr. Darrow continued. It was obvious he was trying to not to acknowledge the awkward moment that had just passed. "He'll have a single room for now and here is your schedule." he handed the piece of paper to Jeff. Jeff took it, being sure to take it as far away from the vampire's hand as possible. "It also has your room number on it. I hope you are very happy here at Dalton." he said. He gave Jeff that creepy smile again as they stood. Jeff swallowed thickly as he realized how tall the man was. Jeff stood at six foot even, but the principal was probably about six six when he stood at full height. He shook hands with Mrs. Sterling and Jeff. They left the office and went back down the many flights of stairs. Jeff sighed when they reached the landing.

"Alright, we need to go get your stuff from the car, and then find your dorm. Your father will bring the rest of your stuff in your truck tomorrow." she said, as they walked back through the now empty hall ways. He was sure that his father probably wouldn't bring the rest of his things in the truck tomorrow. Which was why he was glad he'd put everything he really loved in his three suitcases he brought with him today. He now realized he should've seen that he'd be living at the dorms. However, usually the week before school started back up after break he stayed with his aunt so he just assumed they were for that. How wrong he'd been. When he got home...if he got home Jeff knew his belongings would be long gone. It was just how his parents were. They passed more vampires in the parking lot as they headed for the car. They're red eyes following there movements, as if calculating how to kill them. Jeff was trying not to pass out, from thinking about what could possibly happen now that he was staying at Dalton. There were so many things. So many, terrible, awful, painful things. He made a mental note to double check window and door locks and possibly move his dresser in front of the door. It wouldn't do that much against a vampire, but at least he'd feel a little safer.

"Jeff?" Mrs. Sterling barked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah mom?" he asked, blinking in shock. They'd reached the car.

"Get your bags." she asked pointing to the suitcases still in the boot of the car. Jeff nodded and grabbed the suitcases. He struggled to manage them all. He finally got them situated and turned to his mother. He and his mom took his stuff to his dorm and he started to unpack.

"It's a nice room." his mom said in a voice that suggested he didn't deserve such a nice room. Which in her mind was true. Jeff didn't.

"I guess." Jeff said. He really wished she would just leave. It wasn't like she cared anyway and he really just wanted to be alone.

"It's got it's own bathroom. That'll be good for you. You spend forever in the bathroom." she said. She shook her head. She never understood why he took so long in there. It wasn't like anybody loved him enough to warrant looking nice.

Jeff traced the scars on his wrists. Some of them were only a few hours old, and he winced a bit as his fingers brushed over them. "Yeah I guess I do."

After a few minutes his mom left, and Jeff was alone at Dalton. He didn't know whether he felt more relieved or terrified. He didn't go down for supper. He didn't need to eat. He was too fat as it was. The fact that there were a ton of vampires down there didn't hurt his reasoning either.

"You stupid fat whore." the words rang in his ears, tears stung his eyes as he looked in the mirror. He had his shirt off and was looking at himself from the front. He shook his head. Still too fat. In reality Jeff was practically skin and bones, but he saw a too fat, ugly boy no one would ever love. He sniffled. He craved a little affection. Something. He knew he'd never get it, but he wanted it so badly. Lots of other people were so happy in relationships, but Jeff knew he wasn't cute enough to catch a guy. He was too fat. His hair looked horrible. His eyes weren't brown but they weren't green or blue either. They were their own color and that made them horrible. He'd been told that many times. That his eyes were the ugliest part of him beside his fat stomach. He took his razor blade from his bathroom sink and cut the word 'worthless' open again on his stomach. This was probably about the fifth time he'd recarved that word. He cut it open again everytime he truly felt that way. He went and laid down on the bed, still shirtless 'Maybe I'll never wake up.' he thought. He settled into the extremely soft and comfortable bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeff woke up the next morning. He looked down at the dried blood on his stomach. There wasn't much just a tiny bit around the actual cuts. He sighed and hopped in the shower. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to show up for classes with blood on him. Even if it was dried blood. He didn't want that much attention from the bloodsuckers. He shuddered at the thought. He quickly washed off all the blood and then got out. He wasn't one for longer showers most days. Though on occasion he'd let himself indulge in one. Usually those were days where he felt like he'd done particularly well at loosing weight. He toweled off and wrapped his cut before putting on his uniform. He didn't want his cut to get infected after all. He headed to the breakfast hall. It took a bit to find, but he was able to follow his class mates to the dining hall. It was huge filled with round tables where everyone was sitting. Some of the bigger groups like the jocks had their tables pushed together. He scanned for an empty table and found one before joining the line for food. He got a muffin and some coffee and picked at it. There weren't really any foods up there that wouldn't add too much weight to him. He felt someone looking at him and looked up. He was curious. He saw dark brown eyes staring at him, and then looked away. Was this boy another human? He didn't think so. From what he'd read it was rare for humans to be let into Dalton. He blushed and looked down at his muffin. He was very confused. Why was this boy staring at him? Did he have something on his face? Was he really that ugly? Jeff didn't know, but obviously something had the boy's attention.

"Hey." a voice said. Jeff looked up and saw the boy who had been looking at him seconds before. He was shocked by how he'd gotten over here so fast. He probably was a vampire Jeff decided.

"Hi." he said softly. He didn't want to be rude, but the boy was making him nervous.

"What's your name? Your new right?" the boy said. He had the kindest eyes Jeff had ever seen. He didn't know what to think.

"Jeff Sterling and yes." Jeff answered finding his voice. He was awestruck by this boy.

"That's what I thought. No way I would've missed someone as beautiful as you here." the boy said. "I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you." Jeff said, blushing. This boy was obviously blind. Or he was setting Jeff up to be a huge joke or something. There was no way a guy as attractive as Nick thought he was beautiful. "You shouldn't lie though. I know I'm no where near beautiful."

"Of course you are." Nick said, smiling. His fangs flashed, and Jeff's breathing picked up. Nick frowned. "Jeff? What's wrong?"

"Your are...you are a vampire." he gasped, and ran off. He'd actually hoped Nick wasn't a vampire. He'd hoped so much. Nick watched sadly as he did an ache in his heart. The boy had been perfect, and Nick felt so drawn to him. He'd never felt the pull to a potential mate so strongly before. It was like his body and mind were telling him this is the one. This has to be the one. He sat down sadly and picked at his food. He'd lost his appetite now.

"What's with the long face?" his friend Sebastian asked sitting down. He looked like he'd barely slept the night before. Though being vampires they didn't exactly need to sleep.

"Yeah, you look like your mate just slapped you." Hunter said, sitting down next to his mate. He took Sebastian's free hand in his. Sebastian smiled at him.

"I felt the pull to a potential mate." Nick said, softly. It hurt to see how happy his cousin was with his mate when he'd just lost his own. "He ran away."

Sebastian frowned and hugged him. He knew how much his cousin wanted to find his mate. "Nicky..."

Hunter sniffed the air. He smelled something familiar. "No wonder he ran away. He's human."

Nick gasped. He hadn't realized that Jeff was human or he would've been more careful. "What?!"

"Yeah, smell the air." Hunter said. They all sniffed.

"He was human!" Nick said in shock. He didn't smell humans very often. They didn't invite a lot of them to the palace and Jeff was the first human at Dalton for as long as Nick could remember. "Wow!"

"Still he shouldn't have run away from you." Sebastian said, frowning. Most humans were okay with vampires nowadays. It was rare for one to be so scared. Unless, they'd had bad experiences with vampires in the past. "You weren't hurting or threatening him in anyway."

"Yeah, but maybe something happened to him." Hunter said. He was a turned vampire so he'd actually been human at one point. He remembered his human life, though it was very vague at times. "Maybe he had a past experience with a vampire. Like me."

"Then why would he be here?" Nick asked. Hunter hadn't come to Dalton until he'd worked through his issues and been turned. Once he was here he'd met Sebastian.

"I have no idea." Hunter said. They all sighed. This was a complicated and sensitive issue. To get any real answers they'd need Jeff to open up to them. And that was easier said than done.

"We'll keep and eye out for him today, and try and talk to him." Sebastian promised, giving Nick's hand a squeeze. He would do anything he could to help his favorite cousin.

"Okay." he with a small smile. He was lucky to have such a great family.

"Plus, we'll know exactly how to get to him, since I can read minds." Sebastian said proudly. He loved his ability. As well as using his ability. Though sometimes...most of the time it made people mad at him.

"Seb, no." Nick said giving Sebastian an exasperated look. "I don't want to just automatically know everything about him. I want him to tell me because he trusts me."

"How boring." Sebastian said pouting. He knew Nick would say no. He was just no fun. "I read this guys mind." he said pulling Hunter close.

"Yeah, and I nearly ripped your head off for it." Hunter said, glaring at his mate.

"True, but it was still fun." Sebastian said teasingly. Which earned him a playful bite from Hunter. Nick rolled his eyes at their sickeningly sweet antics. "I like looking into that pretty little mind." Hunter scowled as Sebastian ruffled his hair.

Nick chuckled and shook his head at them. "Your both crazy." He got up and threw out his garbage. He came back to the table and grabbed his back pack. "See you guys in Trig." he said, and disappeared into the hallway. He walked along thinking of Jeff. The blonde boy had been absolutely perfect. He was everything he'd ever wanted in a mate and more. Just the thought of him nearly took Nick's breath away. He was so perfect. He walked into his Trig class.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Jeff had to admit his first day hadn't gone as awfully as he thought it would. He'd seen Nick a couple times in class, but they didn't really interact. Jeff wasn't sure whether to be upset that he'd scared the boy off or relieved he wouldn't have to deal with another vampire. The wind sounded by him as he reached his room, or at least he thought it was the wind. He walked into his room, and screamed. His entire room was trashed, and written in bright red letters on the wall was 'Leave now while your still alive.' He was in shock for a minute. His face turned white as a metallic, harsh smell filled his nose. Blood. The words on the wall were written in blood. He knew that meant someone had been killed to make the writing on his wall. He did his best contain the little food he'd eaten today down. He heard dark laughter that sounded like it was coming from everywhere. He looked around for the person responsible for the laughter, but every time he turned toward the voice it moved to somewhere else in the room. Jeff whimpered, giving up, and curled into a ball. He was shaking and tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't take this.

Sebastian and Hunter had been heading to their room when they saw the open door and the blonde boy on the floor, curled up in the fetal position. Sebastian and Hunter rushed to him. Someone jumped out the window, but neither of them caught who.

"We need to get him out of here." he heard a voice say, but he didn't move. It was Sebastian.

"We should take him to Nick." a different one said.

"His mind is so sad." the first one whispered. "Hunt it's awful, so sad. So sad."

"Baby, calm down. Your going to make yourself sick." the other said. He didn't like his mate to be sad.

Jeff felt himself being picked up. He didn't even care that he was going to die. Life just wasn't worth it anymore. 'Now I'll be writing on some wall' he thought. 'Good riddance.' then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick gasped as Sebastian and Hunter brought Jeff into his room. The boy was white as chalk, and unconscious. He took the boy from them and laid him on his bed. He made sure he would be comfortable when he woke up and turned to them. "What happened?"

"Someone vandalized his room." Sebastian said looking like he'd just seen the most disgusting and sad thing in the world.

"Did you two..." Nick trailed off glaring at them. Sebastian and Hunter were known to play tricks on the other boys at Dalton, but he thought they'd know better than to prank Jeff. Especially after their discussion early.

"No! We swear we didn't!" Hunter said shaking his head. "We went to check on him to make sure he wasn't hurting himself, because Seb peeked at his thoughts...not memories, and he was thinking about wanting to cut himself again when the day was over. Even though it was going really well for him. He said that he still did stupid things anyway so he needed the pain. So we went to check on him. Someone wrote on his walls with blood."

Nick paled, and his face filled with fury. Someone who knew Jeff was human had delibrately done this to try and get rid of him. Vampire/human relations was a big deal to Nick. He wanted them to all get along. So the fact that in his own school there was such an intolerance wasn't something he'd stand for. "They didn't." he growled, his voice so low he sound almost like a wolf.

"They did Nick. It was so awful, and his mind." Sebastian sobbed. He'd been through a lot in the last half an hour. Even vampires could only take so much. "It's so broken. He's so broken Nicky. You have to fix him." Hunter hugged his mate and tried to sooth him. He didn't like seeing Sebastian so upset. It made him upset.

"Tell me the bare minimum." Nick said. He wanted to know everything from Jeff, but he needed to know a little bit so he could avoid some landmines when Jeff woke up.

"Self-harm, abusive relationships, eating disorder. All he wants is love. He craves it." Sebastian said. He sniffled. "Affection. Show him affection. And get him to eat something please Nick he's nearly dead."

Nick nodded. His heart ached for his little blonde one. "I will. Go clean his room. Quickly." he said. They nodded and zipped away. Nick turned to Jeff lying on the bed. He sat down on the bed next to him, and cradled the boy close. "Oh my sweet angel. Who broke you so much?"

Jeff whimpered, and instinctively curled toward the comfort of a warm voice and a kind touch. He hadn't known many of them in his sixteen years. There was a whooshing sound and the door closed. Nick looked up at Hunter and Sebastian.

"It still smells like bleach." Hunter said wrinkling his nose. "But it's clean."

"Well clear out the smell." Nick said. He knew bleach was a toxic smell to humans, while it barely affected vampires. "I don't want him getting sick from it." Hunter nodded and ran back. He appeared a moment later.

"All taken care of." He said with a sigh.

"You know your power over the elements comes in very handy." Nick said, smiling. He knew Hunter was very proud of his powers same as Sebastian so he liked to tease him about them.

"I know." Hunter smirked. He knew what Nick was doing. "You'd be lost without me."

"No that's me dummy." Sebastian said, nudging his mate playfully. Hunter scooped him up, causing Sebastian to squeal. Nick laughed, and Jeff stirred in his arms. He didn't want to wake the boy. "Get a room you two." He said shooing them out of the room.

"With pleasure." Hunter said, but it was just a sound on the wind as he and Seb had already disappeared. Nick shook his head fondly at his two friends. He debated on whether or not he should take Jeff back to his room or not. But in the end he figured the boy would probably be scared to wake up next to a vampire in the morning. So he carried Jeff back to his own room. Nick looked around to make sure Sebastian and Hunter had taken care of everything. He closed and locked the window so that no one else could come in that way and made sure the bathroom was empty as well. He didn't need anyone trying to hurt his precious boy while he was sleeping. There was still a pink tint to the wall where the blood had been, but it was so faint you could barely see it. Nick was impressed with how well Hunter and Sebastian had been able to get the blood off. He hoped Jeff would just think it was a bad dream. He laid him down in bed and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in the morning my precious prince." he murmured before going back to his bed.

The next morning Jeff woke up with an odd feeling of warmth in his heart, and snuggled in his bed. He must've had a good dream. They didn't happen often, but he relished the feeling of them long after they left. His memories of last night came flooding back. He frowned and looked toward where that horrible writing had been last night, but saw only a tinge of pink on the wall. He frowned, had it all been a dream? He got up and started getting ready for his day. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth; putting on his uniform with great care. He wanted it to look perfect because then less people would stare at him for mistakes. There was a knock on the door and he stiffened. Who would be knocking on his door? He didn't know anyone. At least not really. His mind flitted to Nick, but he was pretty sure he'd scared him off when he ran away yesterday. He hesitantly cracked it open and looked around. He didn't need anymore blood writing. If that hadn't been a dream anyway. He didn't see anyone. He looked down and there, just sitting there, was a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee. He picked them up and wrinkled his nose. Why would someone leave him this? He was going to throw the muffin out, but some writing on the coffee cup caught his eye. He looked at it and read it aloud. "Morning angel, I decided to give you this muffin, because I wanted to make sure you ate something this morning. Please eat it and know that someone loves you. From your special someone." Jeff blushed and smiled. Someone loved him? Was this another joke like the blood from earlier? He hoped not. Maybe there was poison in the muffin...or the coffee. He hesitantly took a bite of the muffin and melted inside. He practically moaned from the taste. It was still warm, and the blueberries were still gooey. Just the way he loved it. How did anyone know that that was how he liked his muffins? He actually ate the whole muffin. It was delicious and he couldn't help himself. Even if it was poisoned at least he'd die happy. His stomach felt like it would burst afterward, but it had been worth it. He'd just not eat anything at lunch to make up for it. At least that's what he told himself.

He went to his first class and listened to the teacher drone on and on. It was all boring stuff he'd learned the year before. He felt like someone was watching him in class, and he hesitantly looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. He didn't see anyone paying him any attention, but he noticed Nick was there. Nick glanced at him and smiled, and Jeff blushed, hastily turning back to the teacher in front of him. He didn't know why but Nick made his heart race. He heard a soft chuckle come from Nick's direction and his cheeks flushed darker. If Nick was going to be around it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeff sat down at lunch with a tray. He'd picked up some food like he always did and moved it around to make it look like he ate some. He knew he shouldn't eat anything. He'd eaten that whole muffin this morning. He sighed, when suddenly the air around him rustled and he felt warmth like an embrace around him. It was such a weird and thrilling sensation. "Eat something for me beautiful." a voice whispered. He blushed as the feeling left and nibbled a little on some garlic bread. He wanted to please whoever this person was. He didn't know who it was and he hoped it wasn't a joke, but he still wanted to please them. Something in there tone made Jeff's legs turn to jelly. Nick suddenly appeared across from him. "Hey!"

Jeff blushed, and jumped a little in his seat. "Hi." he said shyly. He bit his lip. He wasn't sure how to talk to him.

"You ran away from me yesterday." Nick said, pouting. "I didn't know I was that scary."

Jeff blushed, and giggled a little. "You aren't."

Nick smiled "Glad to hear it." Sebastian and Hunter appeared and sat down next to Nick. Jeff paled. "These are my friends Sebastian and Hunter." Nick said.

"Hey!" Sebastian said.

"Hello." Hunter said, with a wave.

"Hi." Jeff said, shyly.

"They won't hurt you either Jeff. I promise." Nick said.

Jeff nodded. He didn't know why, but he trusted Nick. Just something about him seemed familiar. So familiar, and...loving.

"So, Jeff what brings you here?" Sebastian asked.

Jeff tensed up and Nick gave Sebastian a death glare. "You don't have to tell us if you don' want to."

Jeff took a deep breath. "Just some stuff happened." he whispered. "Stuff with my family. So they sent me here."

Nick smiled. It was something. Jeff was opening up a little. He wished he could know everything about the beautiful blonde angel across from him, but he wanted to learn everything at the speed Jeff wanted him too. He knew it would take time and effort, but Nick was firmly committed to Jeff. The blonde human was his mate and Nick was sure of it.

"So what class do you have next?" Hunter asked, curiously.

"Chemistry." Jeff said, making a face. "I hate science."

"Ugh me too." Sebastian said, always wanting to be part of the conversation. "Nick and Hunter are really good though so usually I can get some help. After all Hunter's my one true love and Nicky's my cousin so they kind of have to."

Jeff giggled. He liked the bubbly vampire. He made Jeff smile. Which was normally a rare thing. He didn't really have a reason to smile a lot. "Technically they don't have to."

"True I could just read their minds." Sebastian said with a shrug. He was always very non-chalant about his powers and all vampire powers in general.

Jeff tensed a little at the reminder that they were actually vampires. If he tried he could pretend they were just normal guys. Like him. He took one more bite of his food and hastily stood up. He needed to get away before they changed their minds and killed him. "Well I should get going."

"We'll see you in class right?" Nick said, with a smile, his fangs barely peeking out. He could tell the human was getting a bit uncomfortable, but he wanted to easy his mind. At least a little.

"Y...yeah sure." Jeff stuttered. He ran off. His heart was racing as he left the other three behind.

"It's a start." Sebastian said, smiling. He was proud of the progress they made. He knew with Jeff that any progress was progress to be celebrated. The sweet boy rarely trusted anyone. And his trust was hard to gain and easy to break. You had to be careful with him. But Sebastian knew Nick could do amazing things for him.

Nick nodded in agreement. He could tell they were fighting an uphill battle. "It's a start."

Jeff took his seat in the Chemistry class room and waited for the lunch bell to ring. He sat in the very back of the classroom so people paid the least amount of attention to him. There was a few minutes still until lunch was over. So he took the time to look around the class room. There were rows of lab tables. Each had two stools at them so you had one lab partner that you worked with on your assignments. On the walls were a handful of motivational posters including the ever popular cat hanging from the tree. He chuckled under his breath at that one. It was literally in every class room in America. Well any K-12 school that is. They probably didn't have motivational posters in college. As the bell rang the others started to pile into the class room. Jeff didn't recognize most of them, but he had class with a few other boys. And then of course there was Nick, Sebastian, and Hunter.

"You look wonderful." a voice whispered on the wind. Jeff blushed, what the voice said was far from true. He didn't look wonderful. He was too fat and pale and if anyone knew he needed glasses and just wore contacts he'd die of embarrassment. He blinked again just to be sure his contacts were in place and he'd remembered to put them in.

"Well imagine seeing you again." Nick said, appearing next to Jeff. He smiled at the boy, trying to make him feel even slightly more at ease around him.

Jeff shifted and blushed, looking down."Hi."

"So...I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?" Nick asked. He hoped Jeff would say yes, but he'd accept it if he didn't.

"Don't...don't you already have one?" Jeff asked, tapping his fingers nervously on the desk. It was a habit he'd had since he was little. One that had gotten him in trouble a lot. He flinched at the memories and stopped tapping his fingers, looking at Nick fearfully for his reaction.

Nick frowned. "Hey, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." he soothed. He touched Jeff's hand gently and felt Jeff tense for a moment, but relax slightly as he realized Nick wouldn't hurt him. At least for the moment. "And there's an odd number of students in the class. Or their was before you came. So I was working by myself before." He didn't tell Jeff that it was because no one wanted to work with the prince, because they were afraid of his father. That would only scare the boy.

"Oh." Jeff said softly. He smiled, and Nick felt his heart race at the speed of light. (Well his metaphorical one anyway.) Jeff brushed his hair out of his face lightly. He hated when it fell in his face. He couldn't see when it was.

"Well?" Nick said, raising an eyebrow as he realized Jeff hadn't answered his question. He was trying not to bounce up and down in excitement.

"Yes." Jeff said, softly. He knew he'd probably regret it later, but he said it anyway. "You can be my partner."

Nick smiled. He couldn't believe how well things were going. He'd actually expected Jeff to say no. "Great. We have a test on Friday so I'll help you catch up. Can we meet in your room today after school?"

Jeff blinked shocked, "Um...I don't know...I mean..." his heart started to race at the thought of being alone in the room with a vampire. It was an unsettling thought. Even though he didn't think Nick would hurt him...he was still a vampire.

"Angel, calm down." Nick soothed the pet name slipping un-noticed passed his lips. He wanted Jeff to calm down. The last thing they needed was him fainting in the middle of class.

Jeff blushed. "I'm nowhere near an angel." he whispered. He didn't know why Nick had called him that.

"Your my angel." Nick whispered back, realizing what he said. He wasn't even going to try and take it back. He meant it too much.

"You don't know me." Jeff whispered even softer.

"I don't have to." Nick whispered.

Jeff shook his head and looked down at his book as the teacher started talking. He tried to ignore the dark thoughts in his mind. The voices saying 'worthless' 'fuck-up' 'fat' 'ugly'. He tried to contain the tears and resist the urge to excuse himself to the bathroom so he could relieve the feeling of needing to cut and loose the food he'd actually eaten. Finally everything just reached a climax and he broke down right there in Chemistry class. He fell to his knees, sobbing and hugging himself. He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted it to be over.

Nick saw him break and instantly wrapped his arms protectively around the sobbing boy. He didn't need any of the other vampires getting the wrong idea. Hunter and Sebastian rushed to his side.

"What happened?" he whispered to Sebastian. He knew Jeff was upset, but he wanted to be completely sure what happened before he chose their next move.

"Something triggered his anxiety and depression. He was hearing voices of people...I won't tell you who because you don't want to know, but he needs you Nick." Sebastian said seriously.

"Mr. Duval what's going on?" Mr. Wong, the Chemistry teacher asked, coming over. He was a stern older man. He took no nonsense from his students, and no excuses either.

"He's having a break down Mr. Wong. Please have the staff notified that I and Mr. Sterling will be out for the rest of the afternoon." Nick said. Even though Mr. Wong didn't accept excuses he couldn't really argue with Nick since Nick could get him fired. Mr. Wong nodded and left to do as he was asked. As Nick was carrying Jeff out he heard a bunch of the kids mumbling about the 'stupid high prince always getting special treatment.' He ignored it like normal but when someone mumbled. 'Stupid little blood whore go back where you came from.' He turned with fire in his eyes and motioned for Sebastian and Hunter to follow him into the hall. He wouldn't stand for that kind of language around here. Especially not about Jeff. He turned and let Seb see into his mind to see what he heard. "Find out who said it and bring them to me." he said darkly. They would pay the ultimate price for what they said. Nick would make sure of it.

"Nick..." Hunter said warningly. He knew Nick wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't think straight when it came to Jeff. Just like Hunter couldn't think straight when it came to Sebastian. It just came with the territory of being mates. Nick just growled at Hunter and sped off to his room, with Jeff in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeff was shaking uncontrollably, sobbing as Nick entered his room. There were so many thoughts and voices inside his head. So many feelings circling around inside. He couldn't form a coherent thought. He wanted to tell Nick to take him to his room, yet at the same time he felt safer when the vampire was next to him. Nick sat on the bed and cuddled Jeff close. He couldn't let anyone hurt his precious angel. Not even himself. "Shh angel. It's going to be okay." he soothed. He didn't know if it was really helping, but talking to him definitely helped Nick stay calm. "They aren't here. I'm so proud of you for everything you ate today." He kissed his cheek, but Jeff was so upset he didn't even realize.

"It was you?" Jeff whispered, still crying and shaking. He was surprised that it had been Nick. Why did this vampire seem to care so much about him. And in such a short amount of time too. It made Jeff's head spin. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Yes, angel it was me. I sent the coffee and the muffin. I'm the voice you hear on the wind." Nick said. He hadn't planned to tell Jeff all of this so early, but it had all started to come out and once it started Nick couldn't stop.

"Why?" he whispered. He didn't understand.

"Because your mine." Nick said, softly. He held Jeff's hand softly in his own. He wanted Jeff to feel wanted when he told him this. "Your my mate. My other half."

"I...I can't be." Jeff said, moving off Nick's chest. His heart was racing. He'd been a vampire's mate before and it ruined his life. He was never going to fall into that trap again. He'd promised himself that. When the police finally came and Jamie was taken away from Jeff forever he promised himself he would never love anyone the way that he and Jamie were supposed to love Vincent.

"Angel, you are." Nick said, not understanding Jeff's reaction. He was confused. He'd expected shock not terror.

"No I'm not." Jeff said frowning. Every book he'd read said that a human or vampire only had one mate for their whole life. "I can't be."

"Jeff..." Nick said, with a sigh. He guessed Jeff just didn't understand what Nick was saying. That was okay though Nick told himself. Jeff was only human after all. "Look, I'll explain it to you, but you are..."

"No!" Jeff said, getting frustrated. He wanted to tell Nick what he was thinking, but he was scared. He couldn't face Vincent again and he knew if he told Nick about Vincent he'd get sent back. Mates needed one another to survive."I'm not."

"Angel..." Nick said slowly. He knew he was on thin ice here. He just hoped it wouldn't break.

"Stop calling me that! Stop! I'm not an angel! I'm worthless. I'm stupid. I'm fat and ugly." Jeff said, letting all his anger out. "And I'm not yours I don't want to be yours! He killed Jamie and killed me inside. I won't let you break my body too!" He got up and ran out the door. He needed to get out of here as fast as he could. Not for the first time Jeff wished he had his truck here with him. But he didn't so he ran to his room and locked the door.

"Fuck..." Nick whispered softly. He'd never expected all that to happen. He definitely hadn't expected Jeff to blow up like he had. Who was Jamie? Who was the mysterious "he" Jeff referred to? And what had he meant about Nick breaking his body too? He groaned and buried his face in the pillows.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick went to Jeff's room, and slipped in quietly. He had learned how to pick locks from Sebastian, not that he needed too. He could've found another way to unlock the door. The blonde was laying on his bed sobbing. Nick did a quick survey of the room to make sure they were safe. He'd been on guard since the comment in the science lab. Nick sat next to him and rubbed his back. He wanted to understand what was going on in Jeff's mind."You want to explain to me?" he asked softly.

Jeff sobbed. He wasn't even thinking about how Nick got in. He just didn't want to be around anyone. "Go away please go away."

"Ang...Jeff I just want to help." Nick said catching himself before he called him angel again.

"He didn't deserve it." Jeff whispered, thoughts of Jamie swirling in his mind. Their final days together. Everything Jamie wanted to do in life. Just Everything. "He didn't deserve to die."

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Jamie." Jeff whispered.

"Who was Jamie?" Nick asked softly. He figured it was probably someone fairly close to Jeff considering how upset he was.

"My brother." Jeff whispered so softly that Nick almost couldn't hear him.

"Oh Jeffy what happened?" he asked pulling the boy into his lap. He did so without even thinking. He just wanted to comfort his mate. He rubbed his back soothingly, letting him know he was there.

"I was fifteen. Jamie was...was twelve. Our parents were horrible. Still are. When...when I was little they would lock me up or...or hurt me. It was...it was awful. Then Jamie got old enough to understand what was happening. They stopped, at least when...he was around. When he was at school, out with friends...anything really, even if he just went to the bathroom, they would hurt me. So then at fifteen and twelve they...they sold us." he sobbed. "To a vampire guard named Vincent. When I asked why, they said we were his soulmates."

Nick's face hardened. He knew who that was. How dare he have touched a hair on his mate's head. And his parents had lied and ruined something beautiful for Jeff because of their greed. He swore if he ever saw them he'd break their necks. "What happened then angel?"

"He...he kept us as...as..." he sobbed again loudly. The memories were so awful, and he wished they would just go away. "Pleasure slaves."

Nick couldn't hold back his growl, and Jeff scooted away in fear. Vincent would growl all the time. Be it before he captured them for sex or when he was angry. It was a sound Jeff heard in his darkest nightmares. Nick's eyes softened. "I'm sorry angel." he slowly moved toward Jeff. The last thing he wanted to do was scare him off. "I won't hurt you. I just can't believe he did that to you two." He carefully slid Jeff back into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Jeff softly and slowly. "Tell me how Jamie died."

"Vincent...he...he wasn't a very patient man. When Jamie or I took too long...he would drain us till we were weak." Nick's eyes went wide in shock. It was unheard of for vampires to drain humans anymore. Now there were modern advances which allowed vampires to drink only once in a while and they were given the access from the blood banks. Jeff continued. "He...he drained Jamie too much. He went into shock. I begged Vincent to let me take him to the hospital. He wouldn't do it. So I just held Jamie's hand as he slipped away from me." he started sobbing harder, to overcome with grief to speak. He'd never had a chance to properly greave for Jamie. His parents didn't even care. There was no funeral. Nothing. Just the announcment that they were shipping him off to Dalton. Nick hugged him close, just letting him get it all out. He wondered how Jeff got away and came to be at Dalton, but right now wasn't the time to ask. They'd talked about enough for the night. Right now was the time to just hold his soulmate, because he needed him.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"It was him." Sebastian said, pointing to a boy in the cafeteria. He was sitting with some other boys. They were dressed in the uniform, but they all had jet black hair, and paler than pale skin. They looked like they were part of a group or cult. Or something else like that.

"He's the one who called Jeff a blood whore?" Hunter asked. He was surprised. He has seen that boy around, but he didn't ever speak.

"Yeah. I can see it in his memories. We have to take him to Nick." Sebastian said. While he understood what his cousin was going through he wasn't sure about this.

"Seb, I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." Hunter said. "I mean Nick can't really think subjectively when it comes to Jeff. He'll tear the guys head off."

"He deserves it." Sebastian said, his eyes darkening as he read another part of the guys mind.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"He's part of a group that wants to purify the vampire race. He wants no more turned vampires. He's killed turned vampires." Sebastian said livid.

"But I'm a..." Hunter trailed off going pale. He was a turned vampire. Was he next?

"Your his next target." Sebastian said, confirming his fears. "We're taking him to Nick and you are going to stay with Jeff while Nick and I rip that bastards head off."

Hunter nodded, his face pale and his eyes scared. He felt like curling up into a ball and sobbing. "Did he kill..." He trailed off swallowing thickly.

"Not him specifically, but his group killed your sister and brother." Sebastian said. Hunter sobbed and Sebastian hugged him staring coldly at the vampires. They hurt his mate and he would tear all their heads off if that's what it took. "We'll get him baby. He'll pay. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So you got his room number?" Nick asked as Sebastian and Hunter came in to tell him about the vampires.

"Yep. The headmaster was more than willing for the High Prince." He said with a smirk. All it had took was some light threatening. But Nick didn't need to know that.

Nick laughed and turned to Jeff. He knelt in front of him, taking Jeff's hands in his. "Angel, Seb and I have to go take care of some things. Hunter is going to stay here with you. I trust him. He's a good guy okay? He'll take care of you."

Jeff nodded silently. He glanced nervously at Hunter who gave him a reassuring smile. Nick kissed Jeff's forehead, causing the blonde to blush. He wasn't sure why but he trusted Nick. He felt like he'd known him for longer than a day. "Any questions you have Hunter can answer. I'll see you soon angel." He left with Seb. Hunter sat next to Jeff on the bed. Jeff shifted nervously and scooted a bit away from him. He was still wary around other vampires. While Nick felt safe no one else really did. "I won't hurt you." Hunter said softly. He knew what it was like to be afraid of every one.

"Why is he doing this?" Jeff asked softly. He was hoping maybe he could get a real answer out of this guy.

"Your his mate." Hunter said, like it was obvious. "His one true love."

"There's nothing to love about me." Jeff said softly, shaking his head.

"Nick would strongly disagree." Hunter said gently. "You're everything to him."

"Why me?" Jeff asked still overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"No one knows what determines mates." Hunter said, with a shrug.

"Is he really the high prince?" Jeff asked, processing what Sebastian had said when they came in the room.

"He is. High Prince Nicholas Alexander Curtis Duval." Hunter said proudly.

"Where are they going?" he asked softly.

Hunter hesitated in answering. He didn't want Jeff to be any more scared than he already was. Yet at the same time Hunter knew he had the right to know. And Nick would kill him if he didn't answer all Jeff's questions. "They went to take care of a vampire who called you a blood whore and his group killed two of my siblings."

"Why would someone kill your siblings?" Jeff asked, confused. Hunter was a vampire. Weren't his siblings too?

"A lot of vampires don't like turned vampires." he said, softly.

"Turned vampires?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Vampires who became vampires by being bitten. Not by birth." Hunter explained.

"Oh." he said, nodding.

"Anyway these vampires that don't like turned vampires decided that it was their job to purify the vampire race by killing all the vampires that are turned or human mates who would end up being turned, like you." Hunter said softly. "We were next on their list.

"They want to kill me?" he whispered, stiffening.

"I'm afraid so." Hunter said. Jeff sniffled. Hunter tentatively hugged him. He didn't want to scare the boy off, but he figured they could both use the comfort.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Here we are." Sebastian said as they reached the vampires room. He waited for Nick to join him at the door.

"Alright. On the count of 3. One...two...three!" they rushed into the room, ready for whatever they might find.

"What the hell?!" the vampire shouted, jumping up. His dark hair was in his eyes, but he didn't seem to surprised. Just angry.

"Are you Gavin Etino?" Nick asked his eyes going dark. He wanted to make sure he had the right bastard before he killed him.

"Yes." he said, looking at them. His eyes showed no fear. No remorse. Nothing.

"You called my mate a blood whore. You disrespected the crown, and your group killed two innocent vampires." Nick growled. He wouldn't let this stand.

"They're all a bunch of filth." the boy spat. His face was going red in anger. "They think they're just like us, but they aren't. Turned aren't even worthy to lick our boots and if you were a good prince you'd realize that."

"Well, we're going to take care of the only filth that I know of right now." Sebastian growled, having heard enough of his little speech. They advanced on Gavin.

Gavin smirked, almost laughing at them. "Your little lovebirds are already gone. Kill me if you wish. I'll gladly die for my cause."

A scream was heard from Nick's room down the hall and around the corner. All Nick could hear was a ringing in his ears. A practically feral growl came out of Nick and Sebastian. They ripped off Gavin's head and arms and ran back to Nick's room. The room was empty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jeff looked around in fear. They were in some sort of holding cell. It looked like a jail. And if Jeff had to guess it was in the basement of whatever building they were in. "Where are we?" he whispered to Hunter.

"It's that group that I was telling you about. Purifiers. They've got us." he said hoarsely. Hunter was beyond scared. He'd been here before. His mom and two siblings with him. They'd been captured on their way home from the fair. A cell like this still haunted his nightmares.

"You seem to know a lot about these Purifiers." Jeff said, softly. He could tell the vampire was very close to a full blown panic attack. While Jeff was scared he knew he needed to keep Hunter calm. "Want to talk about it?"

"I was...seven...my sister Kiana was 10 and my brother Matthew was 6 we went with my mom to the fair.", Hunter said a far away look in his eyes, "My older sister Kelly, and my brother Keaton were grounded and my sister Ashlynn and brother Arwen were to little to go, and so was Ally. So they stayed home with dad. The...the Purifiers caught us my mom, sister and brother were killed, but...but I was smuggled out by a palace guard undercover in that hideout. I ran home. When...when my dad found out he blamed me. So did my other siblings. Even the younger ones. My dad sent me to live with my Uncle Maxwell. He beat me. Everyday for hours. Endless pain, endless suffering. Even as a vampire we still feel pain. I eventually got away. Went back home. The only one who talks to me is my baby sister Ally. She was a literal baby when it happened so she doesn't blame me for anything. We're really close, because dad doesn't really do much with her. She looks too much like mom." he went silent. "I can't die Jeff." he whispered. "She needs me. Seb needs me. I can't die." he started sobbing.

Jeff grabbed his hand and squeezed. He didn't quite feel comfortable enough with the boy to hug him, but he wanted to show him he was there. "They'll find us Hunt. They'll find us." He looked at the tiny window thinking of Nick's face.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Damn it Seb we've been conned!" Nick growled, throwing a chair against the wall. "They were after Jeff and Hunter the whole time!"

"Nick calm down. We'll find them. I've got my mate connection with Hunter." Sebastian said, soothingly. He knew that if Nick was to go after them in his current state he'd scare Jeff for good. "It's all going to be okay."

"You realize they'll be guarded." Nick said, starting to calm down.

"I know." Sebastian said.

"I don't like killing people." Nick said, softly.

Sebastian sighed. "Nick these are bad people. They are killing innocent people. Your people. Because of how they became one of us. That's like how humans used to kill each other based on skin color. It's ludicrous. But what happened with the humans? Blood was shed. One man in charge of the country decided enough was enough and ended things. Now it's your turn Nicky. End things."

Nick took a deep breath, to finish calming down. "You're right. I can do this." Sebastian used his connection to Hunter to find out where they were. All bonded mates had a connection so they could locate the other. They teleported to the location, which wasn't far from Dalton. There were guards standing at the door.

"Hey!" they yelled when Nick and Sebastian materialized in front of them. They bared there fangs and drew daggers from there belts. Nick attacked the one on the left, knocking him to the ground. The guard swiped with his dagger at Nick's face, but Nick dodged it, and grabbed the man's wrist. He pressed on the pressure point there causing the man to cry out in pain and drop the dagger. Nick quickly finished off the guard and Sebastian finished his just as Nick got up and dusted himself off. They went through the door and found a set of stairs. They climbed down and found themselves in the dungeon. The vampires there all started whispering as they saw the High Prince and his cousin. Nick opened the first cell and the vampires all hugged him or shook his hand as they left.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Jeff watched in awe as Nick made his way down the cells. He was so genuine. He was actually glad to meet these people. He was humble that they thanked him so much, but he still proud of the fact that he helped them. His heart was so plainly evident when he hugged the children and let the mother's kiss his cheek in thanks. He was so beautiful. Unlike Vincent, unlike anyone Jeff had ever seen before. He gazed at Nick as he unlocked their cell door. Hunter ran immediately into Sebastian's arms, still sobbing. Jeff just gazed at Nick in amazement as the boy walked to him.

"Are you okay Angel?" Nick asked, his eyes searching for any fear or pain in Jeff's.

"Yes." he said breathlessly. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and Jeff realized in that instant what Nick truly was. Nick was home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you sure your okay?" Nick asked for the tenth time. rubbing Jeff's arm soothingly as they lay on his bed back in Dalton. Jeff had refused to move from Nick's side since Nick and Sebastian had gotten them from the dungeon.

"I'm fine Nicky. I promise." he said smiling softly at Nick. He liked how much Nick cared. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling.

"If your sure." Nick said. He started playing with Jeff's hair. Jeff closed his eyes. It felt so nice.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked softly. He'd never had a head massage before.

"Sorry. Did you not like it?" Nick asked moving his hand.

"No, I did." Jeff said, pulling Nick's hand back to his hair. "I just...never had someone do that to me before."

Nick kissed his forehead. The other boy was so sweet. "Well I'll always do it angel. Whenever you want."

Jeff smiled brightly. His stomach growled and he cringed. "Isn't it time for dinner?"

"Yeah. I have Sebastian and Hunter bringing us some food." Nick said. He knew he needed to talk to Jeff about his eating, but after everything today he figured Jeff needed a break. Plus, he was with Nick so he could make sure Jeff ate.

"Okay." Jeff said. "Nicky..."

"Yes angel?"

"How can you see me as something so beautiful? I'm broken and un-fixable. I'm tainted and ugly. I'm a fat nobody. How can you sit there and call me an angel?" He asked honestly.

"Angel...you aren't any of those things. All broken things can be healed and fixed. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You aren't fat. Your perfect. The most perfect angel I've ever seen." Nick said, his heart aching at Jeff's words.

"What about my scars?" Jeff said, tracing one on his wrist.

"Your scars make you even more beautiful Jeff. Because they show how strong you are." Nick whispered, pulling him closer.

Jeff sniffled. He looked up at Nick, needing to see his face when he answered. "You really believe that?"

"With all my heart." Nick said, looking him right in the eyes.

"I wish I could." Jeff whispered looking away.

"I'll make you believe it. I promise." he whispered. He kissed Jeff's forehead and the waited for Sebastian and Hunter to come with food.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Seb once we take the food to Nick and Jeff can we just go back to our room and cuddle?" Hunter asked softly. He was still shaken up from the whole ordeal. He kept thinking about his family.

"Of course sweetheart." Sebastian said kissing his cheek. He knew what was wrong. "We'll cuddle forever."

"That doesn't sound half bad." Hunter mumbled.

"Oh hush you." Sebastian said, laughing. Hunter smiled and nudged Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian nudged his back. He knocked on the door to Nick's room.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Nick woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He didn't know when he and Jeff had dozed off, but the blonde boy was still sleeping, snuggled in Nick's arms. Nick carefully got up, crawled over Jeff, and made his way to the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Sebastian and Hunter. He was starving, and knew Jeff was hungry when went to sleep."Hey guys." he whispered, not wanting to wake Jeff.

"Hey Nick. Blondie asleep?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah." Nick said, smiling softly to himself. "He's asleep."

"Okay well here's the food. We got you a burger and Jeff chicken. I hope that's okay with you. I know Jeff will be happy with chicken. But anyway...we'll leave it with you guys. He can eat when he wakes up." Sebastian said smiling.

"Yeah. Thanks Seb." Nick said, his smile growing. Sometimes having a cousin who could read minds came in handy. This was one of those times. He would've had no idea what to get for Jeff if Sebastian couldn't read minds.

"Hey what are cousins for right?" Sebastian said with a smirk. He was obviously reading Nick's mind right now.

"Right." Nick said, shaking his head. They said they're good byes and Nick closed the door. He ate his food and waited for Jeff to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jeff woke up a little while late and smiled shyly at Nick. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in Nick's bed. He didn't want to upset him. "Hi."

"Hey there angel." Nick said smiling. He was happy to see him be awake. "I saved some lunch for you."

"What is it?" Jeff asked, curiously.

"A chicken sandwich with lettuce and mayonnaise, some plain potato chips and a glass of whole milk." Nick said smiling. He checked the bag. "And apple slices."

Jeff made a face. That was so much food. He'd have to not eat for a week to make up for it. "But all of that has so much fat in."

"It's okay angel. You're beautiful. You'll still be beautiful after you eat some food. You don't have to eat all of it, but at least half the sandwich, a third of the chips and two apple slices okay?" Nick said. He didn't want to push Jeff, but the boy needed to eat.

"Okay." Jeff whispered. He was so nervous. He didn't want Nick to leave him. He knew he would if he was to fat. Vincent and his parents had told him that enough times.

"You're perfect." Nick said, kissing his cheek. He hoped Jeff knew how much he loved him.

"I'm not perfect." Jeff whispered. He gazed at the floor.

"Your perfect to me." Nick said. Jeff blushed. He sat down and took a bite of the sandwich. "Is it good?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Jeff said, smiling. "Chicken is my favorite."

"I know." Nick said with a smiled.

"Sebastian read my mind didn't he?" Jeff asked with a soft smile. He found Sebastian and Hunter very endearing.

"Yeah." Nick said, rubbing his neck shyly. He hoped he didn't care.

"It's okay Nicky." Jeff said with a smile, reading Nick's expression. "He's nice. So is Hunter."

"Yeah." Nick said.

"They're a cute couple." Jeff said. "How'd they meet?"

"Hunter was sent here for school...I assume you heard what happened to him?" Jeff nodded. "His dad basically exiled him here and they were assigned as room mates. At first they hated each other, but really it was just sexual tension. They had sex, found out they were mates and here they are now. Of course Seb read Hunter's mind to find out his story, and after Hunter almost killed him is when they had sex."

Jeff chuckled. "Only those two would decide they were mates after sex."

"I know." Nick said with a chuckle.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Do you think Nick and Jeff are doing okay?" Hunter asked as he and Sebastian laid in bed.

"I think so." Sebastian said. "Jeff's thoughts have seemed happier lately.

"Good." Hunter said smiling. He turned to face Sebastian. "Can you make me have some happy thoughts?"

"Of course." Sebastian said kissing him. Hunter kissed back softly. Sebastian licked his lips, and sucked on them a little. Hunter opened his mouth and they tangled their tongues together. Sebastian kissed down his neck and quickly undressed him. He kissed down Hunter's chest and sucked on his nipple. Hunter moaned. Sebastian nuzzled Hunter's slight happy trail and took Hunter in his mouth. He sucked on his length and Hunter moaned. Sebastian's hands move to Hunter's ass and squeezed loving the sound he elicited from Hunter. He moaned around Hunter. "I'm close already." Hunter breathed out. Sebastian hummed around him. "Good." Hunter moaned. Sebastian swallowed around him and hummed a song as he rubbed the vein along the underside of Hunter's dick. "Oh God..." Hunter moaned. "Baby..." He breathed out and came. Sebastian swallowed and pulled off of him. "I'm sorry I came so quickly. I've been half hard all day." Hunter breathed out.

Sebastian smiled and kissed him. "It's okay."

"I love you." Hunter said breathlessly.

"I love you too." Sebastian said smiling. "Sleep now my love."

"I will." he murmured, falling asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"But I don't want you to go." Jeff whined as Nick sighed.

"Jeff I have to go. It'll only be a while and Hunter's staying with you. You like Hunter."

"Hunter's not you though." Jeff whispered. He was scared that if he let Nick out of his sight Nick would leave him. That he'd never see him again. Or worse that he'd wake up back with Vincent or his parents. Sebastian and Hunter walked in at that moment. Hunter gave Jeff a supportive smile and a gentle hug. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." he muttered.

"Reassure him you'll come back." Sebastian whispered in Nick's ear as the human was distracted. Nick gave an almost imperceptive nod.

"Jeff." he said, holding his hand out for the blonde to take. Jeff tentatively did. "I will be back with Sebastian in two days time. So Monday. I promise I will come back and we can spend all of Monday together just cuddling or watching that TV show you like...what is it called again?"

"Glee." Jeff murmured.

"Yes that's the one. With the singing high school students that's set in the town just south of here." Nick said. "We'll do whatever you want when I come back and I won't leave your side unless you ask me too."

"Promise?" Jeff said looking at him with childlike innocence.

Nick felt his heart clinch. He would do anything for Jeff. "I promise."

"Okay." Jeff said hugging him tightly. "Hurry and come back to me."

"I will." Nick murmured into his hair. Sebastian gave Hunter one last good-bye kiss before the two Doms left leaving their submissive mates alone.

"So..." Hunter said sitting on Jeff's bed. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know..." Jeff said with a shrug.

"We could watch something." Hunter said with a shrug.

"What do you want to watch?" Jeff asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Flash?" Hunter asked with a smile.

Jeff nodded. "I like that show."

"I love it." Hunter said. "Barry is almost as hot as Sebastian."

Jeff giggled. "You would think that."

"Of course I would." Hunter said with a giggle. Jeff put in the show and they curled up on the bed watching it avidly.

After a while though they got bored and turned it off. "Can I ask you a question?" Jeff asked fiddling with his fingers.

"Sure." Hunter said smiling kindly at the nervous human.

"What exactly are they doing?"

"Well as you already know Nick is the high prince and Sebastian is his cousin. Which means Sebastian is a lower ranked prince. Once a month the kings and princes have a meeting where they just kinda go over everything and make sure everything is running well and everything. Nick will definitely tell his father about our run in with the Purefiers earlier and about you. And Vincent."

Jeff went rigid. "How did you know about that?" he asked coldly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jeff I thought you knew that Nick told us." he said looking down. "He didn't mean to upset you and neither did I. He just wanted us to be on the look out in case he came here. Gaurds are sometimes brought down to the school to be security, since Nick and Seb go here."

"Oh." Jeff said relaxing some. Nick had just been trying to protect him. He hadn't been laughing about Jeff behind his back or anything. And Sebastian hadn't read his mind. At least that's what Jeff thought.

"Are you hungry?" Hunter asked. Jeff shrugged. He'd been eating more recently, but he still felt too fat to want to eat food, even when he felt even mildly hungry. "Come on. Let's go down to the cafeteria and pick up a couple sandwiches." Hunter said standing up.

"Okay. I guess a sandwich wouldn't hurt." Jeff said knowing Nick would want him too.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

"Are you happy with your mate?" High King Alexander Jethro Duval asked his son as they left their monthly meeting.

"Very happy father." Nick said smiling. "He's so beautiful even after experiencing so much pain. I have a long road ahead of me to help him get back to healthy, but I love him so much."

"Good. That's what really matters." Alex said smiling. "Love is the most important thing in any relationship."

"I hope we taught you that." Alice Duval said joining her husband and son.

"Of course you did mom." Nick said smiling.

A guard ran up to them. "Sir!"

"What is it?" Alexander asked

"Sir, there's been an attack on Dalton."

"Jeff!" Nick said breathlessly. He instantly teleported back to the school. He had to find Jeff. He had to find his mate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jeff and Hunter were hiding in the closet. They'd gone in there the minute that they'd heard a loud noise. They weren't going to take any chances. The men were on their floor, killing everyone in their way. At this point it didn't matter if they were born or turned. They just killed anyone and everyone as they went room to room looking for Jeff and Hunter. Jeff whimpered as the sound of the door next door scared him. They were getting so close. He wanted Nick. He wanted Sebastian for Hunter. And he wanted to be out of there. "Shh it'll be okay." Hunter whispered. He didn't want Jeff to have a panic attack. That wouldn't do them any good. "Just be quiet." They waited in silence for what felt like forever. The door to Nick's room was thrown open. The slam of the metal knob hitting the wall making Jeff jump. His blood ran cold. This is how it would end for him, killed by an angry group of purifiers. He always thought it would be Vincent in the end that killed him or his parents. He'd never expected to start to fall in love. He'd never expected anything good to happen to him. It was overwhelming and he didn't want to die without telling Nick how he felt. He couldn't. The knob of the closet door started to turn. His heart beat faster and Jeff impulsively hugged Hunter good bye. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and light spilled in. "Jeff! Hunter!" Nick said hugging them. Jeff snuggled into Nick sobbing. Wow he died quickly.

"I'm glad you're still in Heaven." he murmured, crying.

Nick frowned very confused. "Angel what are you talking about?"

"You're in Heaven." he mumbled. There was no way he was still alive. "Because I'm dead."

"Jeff you're fine. Open your eyes baby your fine." Nick said soothingly. Jeff slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in Nick's bedroom and Sebastian and Hunter were holding each other a couple feet away. He looked at Nick seeing those gorgeous pools of chocolate staring at him. He sobbed again, and hugged Nick tightly. "Thank you Nicky. Thank you for saving me. I know I don't deserve it!" he was bordering on hysterical at this point.

"You do too deserve to be saved my angel." Nick said frowning at the blonde's words. He would show Jeff some day just how much he deserved. "I love you and happen to think you're perfect."

Jeff sobbed. "But I'm not. I'm not perfect."

Nick smiled and sang. "You are perfect to me." Jeff blushed and snuggled into her. Nick carded his hands gently through Jeff's hair making the human fall into a deep sleep.

NJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN

Hunter and Sebastian went back to their room. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sebastian asked nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah." he said with a nod. "Just shaken up. It was so scary."

"Talk to me." Sebastian murmured. He knew it would help Hunter to talk it all out. It always did. Hunter took a deep breath. There was so much panic. We could hear people screaming. Those men didn't care who they killed. They just wanted me and Jeff. But they killed so many people Seb. Good guys. Or friends. And you and Nick have to go tell their families that they died and it's all our fault." he sobbed. "It's all my fault because I wasn't born a vampire."

Sebastian cooed. "Baby you can't control it. It's not your fault. They were evil, evil men. I'm so sorry you had to go through that without me. I swear you won't leave my side again. I don't care what royal bullshit me and Nick have to do. You're not being left alone again."

"What about Jeff?" Hunter asked worriedly. He loved the little blonde boy already. He was so sweet and Hunter loved talking to him. He didn't want him to be hurt or alone.

"I don't think Nick will be leaving him alone again either." Sebastian said. "Not after this. We may all have to move to the palace. I don't know. This is new territory for even our fathers. But I promise it'll be okay. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Hunter whispered hiding his face in Sebastian's chest. He took some calming breaths. He trusted Sebastian everything would be okay. It had to be.


End file.
